


Mushrooms are for cooking, right?

by UnwrittenPage



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Epic Fail In judgement, Female Friendship, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Relationship Issues, Somewhat Inappropriate Humor, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gakupo, Kiyoteru and Kaito went for a boys night out they had planned on a few beers tops but when a stranger offers them some treats definitely not meant for cooking their plans somehow ends up changing drastically. Needless to say their better halves are not very pleased with the turn of events. KaiMei, GakuHio and KiyoLuka in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A boy´s night out

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I don´t know what made me think of this story but it hasn´t left me alone for months. Well... since I don´t know what else to say I´ll just get started with this nonsense xD.

"Are you kidding? That is just stupid", Kiyoteru looked like he'd just been suggested to wash his clothes with soy sauce, "why would an adult do such a thing?"  
Luka looked at him with an amused smile from the other side of the table.  
"People who've been leading a straight edge existence all their lives and wants to know what it's like on the other side", she stated calmly.  
"And the other side involving hang-overs, uncountable vomits and things that you either don't want to remember or actually regret remembering is such a desirable destination to reach then", Kiyoteru raised a meaningful eyebrow.  
Still grinning Luka shrugged her shoulders.  
"I guess the unknown thrills just as much as it scares", she said.  
Kiyoteru gave a low snort as he turned his head away.  
"Well, personally I am not thrilled by the temptation of a one-day hang-over in the slightest", he said, "so there's no need to worry yourself".  
Luka looked at him quietly, the corners of her lips twitching and her shoulders moving violently with the laughter she tried to hold in. Unfairly enough her boyfriend was the most adorable when he was being serious and slightly cranky and even though she to found the issue of over-consumption of alcohol to be a serious matter she couldn't help but be amused by that heavy frown, lips that resembled two slim lines and that furious borderline offended glare as he looked away from her.  
"I don't distrust you with alcohol", she said softly, "it was just a silly joke. I believe that you will do just fine tonight".  
"Promise?" he looked at her suspiciously, a slight pout on his face.  
Luka had to struggle not to let out another giggle as she looked at him. Jeez, she was the one dealing with the fact that her boyfriend was going on a boy's night out. Shouldn't the reactions be reversed?  
"Yes", she said softly, "the only reason I brought it up was that you doing such a thing would be so unlikely that it's downright laughable".  
"Hm...", Kiyoteru looked at her with narrowed eyes for a while before finally sighing, "okay then", he said, "I guess I have to believe you then".  
"So, so", Luka patted him on the head, "now, you just make sure to put on your nicest shirt but not nice enough for me to have to battle hundreds of women to get to you".  
"Okey", the brown haired man gave an amused smile of his own, "I am not going to make you bring the gun and sword and go out on your way in the middle of the night".  
"Good", Luka smiled calmly, "because I'm expecting to actually get some sleep tonight".  
"You mean, you minded last night?" Kiyoteru gave a meaningful wink.  
"Oh, no!" Luka gave a matching smirk as she looked back at him, "but I have to be properly rested for next time don't I?"  
"Oh, of course you do", Kiyoteru's gaze lingered on his fiancée as he lowered his voice, "I have some new things planned".  
"Can't wait to see", Luka's smirk lingered on, " go fix yourself up so you don't get late".  
"Sure", Kiyoteru gave another wink before adding with a low voice, "don't miss me too much".  
"I'll try", Luka chuckled as Kiyoteru rose from his chair. 

_._

"Oh there he is!" Kaito called out with a cheerful smile as the brown haired man came walking towards them.  
"Right on time as always", Gakupo grinned as he raised his hand to greet their friend.  
"And you're both early", Kiyoteru raised a meaningful eyebrow as he reached the two men.  
"Well", Gakupo smirked as he greeted the other with a handshake and a slap on the back, "we wanted some time to talk behind your back. Didn't we Kaito?" he sent the blue haired man a meaningful glance.  
"Of course", Kaito grinned, "how else would we make it through the night?"  
Kiyoteru shook his head as he looked at his friends with a tired yet amused smile.  
"Well, now the fun is over though", he said, "because now I'm here. So, should we get that drink before the night is over?"  
"Sure", Gakupo nodded.  
"Absolutely", Kaito smiled, "I know a great place nearby".

_._

"Yeah, so basically it's kind of a combination of a fun-park and a circus", Kaito continued, gesturing ecstatically.  
Kiyoteru and Gakupo exchanged an amused smile as they looked at each other from opposites sides of their friend. The three men had found a cosy new bar close to the water and they were amazed by what delicious beers it served. The place had admittedly not looked like much to the world, a small building with an interior that almost looked like it was taken straight from the average Japanese-family's kitchen but they once again supposed that looks were deceiving"  
"And where is it?" Gakupo grinned meaningfully.  
"Nowhere as of yet", Kaito shrugged his shoulders, "but there will be I can assure you".  
"And you seriously believe any fun-park would allow Gorilla piggy-back rides and roller-coasters driven by lions?" Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure", Kaito gave a radiant smile, "if the animals were properly learned and had good work-conditions".  
Kiyoteru and Gakupo exchanged another meaningful look as they silently chuckled at their friend.  
"What?" Kaito frowned as he gave them a look of disbelief, "you don't believe me?"  
"Sorry to say", Kiyoteru gave the blue haired man a pat on the back, "but I kinda don't".  
"I can't believe it", Kaito muttered, "here I'm sitting with my friends explaining with the utmost sincerity everything that..."  
The blue haired man was interrupted mid-sentence as a man with pink shades and oddly colored clothing came towards them.  
"Wazz up bros?" he said in a slow, slurring voice as he placed a loose hand on Kiyoteru's shoulder.  
"Errhm....", Kiyoteru frowned, "good, thanks for asking", he exchanged a glance with Kaito who was looking every bit as puzzled as Kiyoteru himself felt and Gakupo who was smiling an amused half-smile before asking the question he knew to be good tone, "and yourself?"  
The man grinned but the expression in his eyes was impossible to read due to those thick shades.  
"Swell, just swell thanks", he replied now shifting to supporting his entire weight on the poor teacher's shoulder, "top-notch place, isn't it?"  
"Yeah", Kiyoteru nodded, trying his hardest not to let his uneasiness shine through.  
"Absolutely", Kaito who wasn't made uncomfortable easily gave the man a cheerful smile, "this is probably the best beer I've ever drunk. Damn it", he smiled dreamily, "I should bring Mei-chan next time. She loves sake".  
Kiyoteru glared angrily at his blue haired friend. What on earth was Kaito doing starting a conversation with such a man? With that slurry speech, the slumping posture and those thick shades that man could for all they knew...  
"Does this Mei-chan like mushrooms?" the man grinned so broadly that multiple gold teeth peeked out.  
Silent horror appeared on Kiyoteru's face and he could see Gakupo frown heavily behind Kaito. It was clear that they thought the exact same thing. Damn it! There was apparently a reason this place was nearly empty.  
"Well, I guess she does", Kaito replied thoughtfully, "she does use them a lot in her cooking".  
Kiyoteru wanted to slam his half-filled mug into Kaito's head right then, right there. Could anyone seriously be that slow?  
"Well", the man chuckled knowingly in a way that made the blood freeze in Kiyoteru's veins as he placed his hand into his pocket and picked up a small bag, "see, I am in a generous mood today".  
Kiyoteru was surprised if the disgust on his face wasn't visible to the most inobservant of people as the small bag was placed practically right under his nose. Gakupo however looked far more annoyed than frightened as he watched the man's last gesture.  
"Usually these comes at a high cost", the man continued, "but since I had a great day and sold more than half my share I thought it was about time I showed some goodwill. See this as a test-sample", he grinned again to the point that those ugly gold teeth showed, "I can promise you", he lowered his voice into a whisper as he lent down over Kiyoteru to come closer to all of them, a gesture Kiyoteru most certainly did not appreciate along with the man's rank breath, "these are good stuff. Really good stuff".  
"So if I may ask", Kaito smiled like the naive fool he was, "how do you cook them?"  
Seriously, someone should just shove that entire bag down his throat. How dumb could you seriously get? Kiyoteru could see Gakupo glaring daggers at the blue haired man and was somehow quite relieved that he hadn't brought his katana. If so he had no idea who'd lose his head first, the stinking man crushing Kiyoteru's shoulder or Kaito, although somehow Kiyoteru suspected that they'd both already lost them long ago.  
"Oh!" the man grinned knowingly, a borderline predatory look in his face, "I think those are better off eaten... raw".  
Kiyoteru could see Gakupo half rising from his chair and was needless to say beyond relieved once the man casually raised his hand and turned around.  
"Anyway", he said, "I better get going. Make what you want of those. Just make sure you dispose of them properly".  
"Absolutely", Kaito's smile practically radiated with joy.  
Kiyoteru drew a deep breath as the man walked away from them.  
"Free stuff", Kaito said happily as the man walked out of sight.  
But the smile didn't stay on his face for long because before he'd known it he'd been slapped behind the head from two sides.  
"Idiot!" Gakupo and Kiyoteru exclaimed with one mouth.

_._

 

"More like ten", Gakupo continued saying as he Kiyoteru and Kaito made their way home from the bar.  
The rest few hours had passed rather peacefully and no one had mentioned the mysterious bag Kaito had received but yet all three of them would have lied if they denied that it had made some engines shift place in their heads.  
"Well, good luck making room for that", Kiyoteru frowned as he continued with the conversation they all pretended to have their minds set on "how does she think 10 rally-cars are going to fit into her garage?"  
"Don't ask me", Gakupo shrugged his shoulders, an amused half-smile on his face, "it's Gumi-chan's garage, not mine".  
"Indeed", Kiyoteru shook his head, "I'll never understand that whole collector-mentality".  
"I don't know", Gakupo shrugged his shoulders, "sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Rally-cars", he frowned thoughtfully, "not really though. They take up way too much space".  
"Really?" Kaito exclaimed, looking at them as though they'd completely lost their minds, "and personally I'd love to have an entire roller-coaster on my backyard".  
Both Kiyoteru and Gakupo chuckled as they exchanged a look. They couldn't really say they were surprised.  
"And I suppose a house for the lion who's going to drive it", Gakupo smiled calmly.  
"I wouldn't mind", Kaito shrugged his shoulders, "it'd have to live somewhere".  
They all fell silent as they approached the all familiar park the one Kaito and Gakupo had so elegantly named the 'Philosopher's park' the place where their paths usually separated. Gakupo and Kiyoteru usually went to the left and Kaito to the right, and after a few meters Kiyoteru would wait for the bus while Gakupo kept walking but somehow Kiyoteru felt as though they all had some unfinished business which he couldn't put the finger on.  
"So I guess this is it then", Gakupo said as they stopped, "its been good seeing you but unfortunately all good things come to an end", he chuckled, "can't make Hio believe that I've been spirited away can I?"  
"Yeah", Kaito nodded thoughtfully, "I definitely should be going now. Mei-chan is going to worry about me otherwise".  
"Not to mention", Kiyoteru filled in, raising his index-finger, "tomorrow's still a Thursday".  
"Yeah", both Kaito and Gakupo nodded.  
"So I guess this is good night then", Kiyoteru said.  
"Absolutely", Gakupo agreed, "see you tomorrow".  
"Yeah", Kaito smiled, "see you tomorrow".  
Yet none of them made any attempt to leave.  
"I can't believe he gave you mushrooms", Gakupo said after a while, an amused grin on his face as he looked at Kaito.  
"And above all", Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe you accepted them".  
"So what?" Kaito looked at them with a puzzled frown, "I couldn't know they were THOSE kind of mushrooms, could I? Plus I wanted to surprise Mei-chan".  
Kiyoteru and Gakupo exchanged a glance.  
"Yeah", Gakupo smirked, "because people usually carry around raw tofu in their pockets. And yeah", he added with a raised eyebrow, "Meiko-san will definitely be surprised, surprised enough to make you sleep on the couch tonight".  
Kiyoteru nodded. Meiko liked sake. No, correction. Meiko LOVED sake but loving sake didn't mean loving to lose your mind and definitely not loving any kind of drugs and Meiko happened to hate drugs every bit as much as she loved sake.  
"Yeah", a sudden troubled look on Kaito's face, "we should really dispose of this".  
"Definitely", Kiyoteru nodded, "this is a dangerous thing you're holding onto".  
"Yeah", Gakupo agreed, "let's say we bury it...", he grabbed his chin thoughtfully, "in the park. No one ought to find it if we bury it deep down by the tree".  
For some reason Kiyoteru couldn't help but think that this idea was absolutely excellent and there were no words for how badly he wanted to follow through with it.  
"Absolutely", he agreed, "let's do it right now".  
"Perfect", Kaito smiled like a 6 year old on his way to the amusement-park, "evidence-burial I haven't done that since sixth grade. To the big tree!"  
Gakupo and Kiyoteru exchanged an amused glance but somehow Kiyoteru knew that they were both every bit as excited as Kaito.

_._

"So where do we start?" Kiyoteru said as he looked at the ground around the big white tree.  
They'd all bothered going those extra steps to get here and they'd all sacrificed those twenty minutes they'd already stood here and yet no one made any effort to actually do what they came for.  
"I suppose as close to the roots as possible", Kaito answered thoughtfully.  
"Like here?" Kiyoteru nudged at a spot of the ground with his foot.  
"Yeah", Gakupo nodded, with the same abscent-minded gaze as Kaito, "I think that will do".  
The three looked silently at one another as Kaito slowly brought forth the small transparent bag.  
"I guess... time to dispose of some evidence then", he said.  
Yet he made no sign of loosening his grip around it and not Gakupo, nor Kiyoteru made any effort to take it away from him.  
"I wonder how strong these things are", Kiyoteru started, "I mean... he wouldn't just GIVE them away like that..."  
"Probably not", Gakupo looked thoughtfully at the small transparent bag, "he wouldn't give something that efficient away because... he wouldn't want to miss out on a good sum of money, right?"  
"Maybe they aren't so strong after all", Kiyoteru rubbed his chin, an equally as thoughtful look on his face.  
"Maybe", Kaito said, eyes narrowing slightly, "it's just candy".  
"Yeah", Gakupo and Kiyoteru nodded.  
"I still think we should throw it away though", the blue haired man looked at the bag in his hand, "it might be dangerous after all".  
"Yeah", Gakupo nodded, "let's do that".  
But no one made any effort to dispose of the bag.

 

_._

 

"Oiiihhh!" I'm flying Kaito exclaimed as he ran down the hill, arms pointed to the sides.  
It had been 2 hours since the three men had decided to burry the bag and to keep matters simple they had after all agreed on the idea that it may only be candy after all. Very bitter-tasting candy. But still...  
"Kiyoteru-san you should get up here!" Gakupo called out from where he stood balancing on the 2 inches high stump, "the view is absolutely wonderful".  
"Really?" the teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked his friend´s direction, "because all I see is this chessboard we're standing on".  
"What are you talking about?" Gakupo laughed as he looked out over the still very much green grass, "I can see all the way to..." he cupped a hand above his eyes, "bloody China!"  
"Really?" Kaito's eyes widened as he stopped in the midst of his flapping to look at the other men, "is that what it is? I thought it was... Sri Lanka?"  
"Psst!" Gakupo snorted as he made a quick movement with his hand as if waving of a fly, "you're looking at the wrong side", he pointed ahead of him, "here is China!"  
"Aha!" Kaito's eyes widened as he looked towards Gakupo's hand, "I think I can see it now. And errhm... Gakupo..."  
"Yes?"  
"Why are there two of you?" Kaito had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the to normal eyes completely empty spot next to the purple haired man.  
Gakupo frowned as he to looked next to him.  
"I don't know", he said, "I guess it's just my inner-self escaping or something. Or it is my brother who...", the samurai's eyes narrowed an expression of murderous intent on his otherwise so peaceful face, "Kagura! How dare you not only show yourself in my presence but further more impersonate me?" the grey eyes were suddenly burning with fury as he glared at the spot next to him, "wasn't breaking into my apartment and eating up all my food last year enough?"  
Kiyoteru and Kaito frowned as they looked at the sight.  
"Please don't fight", Kiyoteru said, "we can talk this thr..."  
"To hell with talking!" Gakupo snarled as he looked at that spot next to him, "this bastard needs to be taught a lesson. And what? Where are you going?" he exclaimed, still looking at that in reality empty spot, "don't think I'm letting you get away!"  
Kaito and Kiyoteru's eyes widened as Gakupo jumped down from the stump, furiously running after his supposed double.  
"Sh... should we go after them?" he asked.  
"Nuh", Kaito frowned, "I'd rather stay away from family-fights and besides, Gakupo's punches are pretty nasty. I'd rather not he missed and hit me".  
"True", Kiyoteru nodded, a slight raise of his eyebrows, "I'm glad he didn't bring his sword".  
"Me to", Kaito gave the teacher a look in consort before giving a smile that practically radiated with joy, "oh look!", he pointed ahead of him, "the flower-gorilla! Should we ask him if this fun park has opened yet?"  
"Sure!" Kiyoteru gave a smile in return and without further do he followed the blue-haired man to the sakura-tree.

_._

 

"I wonder why they haven't called yet?" Meiko frowned as she looked at her cellphone, "knowing them they would be on their way home by now".  
"Relax!" Luka sat back in her chair, "they've probably just ran into an arcade", she gave a calm smile, "don't you remember how they are with these things?"  
Taking advantage of the fact that their men were going on a boys-night out Luka and Meiko had decided to take a girl's night at Luka and Kiyoteru's place with a bunch of movies that they'd never look at with Kiyoteru and Kaito (such as The Ring, Tomie and The Host of course since non of their men could sit through the first minutes without waking the neighbors with their screams) as well as a bottle of saké and a bag of crisps which Luka had made a vow in front of her boyfriend never to get near since it according to him was both poisonous and dangerous to the environment. Needless to say the two women had very much enjoyed the evening. The first or so 4 hours... but now the clock was 15.15 and they hadn't gotten a single message which was an unusually strange occurrence considering Kiyoteru tended to send Luka a text an hour telling her how much he missed her and since Kaito tended to send Meiko one picture per hour of whatever store, hotel, car and poster he walked by as a cover for the fact that he missed her.  
"Don't you think we should call them?" Meiko frowned, "maybe something's happened?"  
"Oh, don't worry!" Luka shrugged her shoulders, "Kiyoteru wouldn't even be able to cross the bridge without panicking and running screaming back and you know Gakupo and Kaito would never go anywhere without him. They're probably just found an arcade version of Dance Universe and are tripping over their toes to beat each other".  
Meiko sat quiet for a moment before dropping her frown and smiling softly.  
"You're probably right", she said, "you want to watch The Grudge?"  
"Sure", Luka held up the DVD which was still covered in plastic since Kiyoteru had been too frightened even look at the cover.  
And just like that they forgot about their worry again.

_._

 

"This was the best Merry-go-round I've ever taken", Kaito exclaimed as he stopped spinning on the ground.  
"Was?" Kiyoteru called out as he continued to spin at a violent pace, "it is still running!"  
"Well, my horse has stopped in any case", Kaito frowned.  
Kiyoteru didn't have time to finish because a furious Gakupo came running towards them.  
"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, "the damn bastard got away again. And what is even worse", he gestured demonstratively towards his dirty white shirt, "he took my suit because I sure can't find it!"  
Kaito gasped loudly.  
"What an ass!" he said, "let's go tell the flower gorilla. I'm sure he knows where he's at?"  
"Flower-gorilla?" Gakupo muttered, "what flower-gorilla? And Kiyoteru", he looked at the still very much spinning teacher, "what are you doing, standing in the middle of the air like that? You could fall down any second".  
"What?" Kiyoteru stopped right in the middle of his spinning as he looked down at his feet, an expression of pure horror suddenly replacing his excited smile, "Damn it Kaito!" he yelled as he glared at the blue-haired man, "you told me this thing was safe!"  
"It was", Kaito frowned, "but apparently not anymore. Oh look!" a euphoric smile replaced his puzzled expression, "a rainbow!" he paused as he drew a deep breath, eyes widening like those of a child on Christmas Eve, "a double-rainbow!"  
"Damn it! You're right!" Gakupo exclaimed as his eyes widened, "when did that get here?"  
"I wonder if there's a treasure at the end just like they say in the west?" Kaito starred in awe ahead of him.  
Gakupo shrugged his shoulders.  
"Why don't you climb up and find out?" he said.  
"Oh, I totally will!" Kaito clapped his hands together, childlike excitement reflected in his eyes.  
"Hello!" Kiyoteru called out in an annoyed tone, "need help here!"  
"Don't worry!" Kaito said cheerfully, "I'll grab you on the way down".  
"Damn it!" Gakupo starred in amazement at the not so existent rainbow, "Hio needs to see this! I'll go get my cellphone".  
A violent spin made Kiyoteru loose his glasses and stare ahead of him in pure terror.  
"Oh no!!!" he yelled, "I'm blind!"  
"Damn it!" Kaito called out from where he stood, a somber look on his face, "they've lied! There's no treasure up here", he stood quietly for a while before his eyes widened, a sudden smile on his face as he bent down to pick up the object in front of him, "never-mind. I've found an invincibility-mask", he called out as he put Kiyoteru's glasses on his nose. Upside down.  
"No!" Kiyoteru yelled as another violent spin made him loose his footing, "oh no!!! I'm falling! Falling into oblivion!!!" he yelled before falling backwards and hitting his head on the ground.  
"Double...", Gakupo said in a low voice as he focused on the cellphone screen in his hand, "... rainbow", he ended with a triumphant smile on his face as he pressed send, "Hio is going to be so impressed".

 

_._ 

 

"I'm telling you! I'm kicking your ass this time!" Maika glared at her pink-haired opponent as she accepted the Xbox-control from Hio.  
Since Gakupo was out this night Hio had taken advantage of the opportunity to spend a Soul Calibur night with his friends. Since Gakupo even when expressing it lightly kinda sucked at the game and his pride as both an IT-technician and a swordsman suffered way too many blows when loosing 9/10 to his otherwise disastrously untechnical boyfriend Hio seldom played it in his presence so needless to say he'd very much enjoyed playing with people whom although at times sore losers (he wouldn't mention any names but her name started with M and ended with Aika) actually offered a proper fight, the first or so 5 hours...  
Hio had attempted to call Gakupo several times and had Maika not convinced him that the music may have been too loud at whatever place he visited and that Gakupo as well needed some proper friend-time he would have been prepared to send out a search-party for him. In fact he almost still was...  
"Sure", Roro shrugged his shoulders in response to Maika, "if you think you can get past my Setsuka that is".  
"I can and I will", Maika's eyes narrowed as she looked at the screen, "I choose you", she paused before saying in a theatric voice. "Yoshimitsu".  
"Good luck", Hio smiled as he watched his friends start another game of SC3, "that guy is hell to play".  
"Only because you only play that Mitsu-bastard", Maika rolled her eyes.  
"So what? He's good", Hio shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nope", Roro smiled calmly, "you play him because he reminds you of Gakupo".  
"Yeah", Hio replied matter of factually, "and isn't that good?"  
But Roro didn't have time to answer because the voice from the TV loudly announcing that this round had started interrupted him and had Hio immediately returning to watching his cell. Should he or should he not attempt to call his boyfriend again? But the *pling* in his phone made the decision for him.  
Smiling softly Hio opened the message with the name Gaku written on it. Maika was right his hubby was perfectly fi...  
Hio's eyes narrowed as he looked at the absurd writing.

'Hey, Hio! You no gonna believe dis but look at the pcture. Kto found dis epic thing and now hs looking for the trasure at the end of a thts right! A double rainbow'

Hio's mouth fell wide-open as he looked at the image. The image of a completely empty green lawn and a Kaito who was standing with one leg in the air as though walking up a stair.  
"What the hell!" he exclaimed, "Maika, Roro!" he called out to the two others who was in the midst of the game.  
"Yes!" the white haired girl and the pink-haired boy turned towards him with curious looks on their faces.  
"I'm afraid you have to continue without me", he gave a deep sigh, "I need to make a few calls".

_._

"Hell!" Kiyoteru groaned as he with painful efforts sat up to grab the back of his head.  
The last thing he remembered was loosing his sight and falling into darkness so he guessed that the sight of Gakupo lying asleep with his mouth wide-open and missing both his suit and his shoes and Kaito snoring loudly with Kiyoteru's up-side down turned glasses on his noes was a way better view in comparison but he'd lie if he said that there weren't a million other things he'd rather see, his grandmother's ill-colored living-room included.  
He looked around him. Green grass, sakura-trees, a few benches and then that particular tree, the big white one where they were supposed to bury... Oh shit!  
The memories returned to Kiyoteru in an instant. That plastic bag, the strange man at the bar, their HUGE mistake.  
Oh why, oh why did they have to follow that stupid little voice in the back of their heads. Above all, why did KIYOTERU have to follow it?  
"Aaaaah! My head!"  
A loud groan made Kiyoteru look Gakupo's way. The purple haired man was sitting on the ground with his face twisted in a painful grimace a hand pressed to his forehead. Looking at his white socks, the white tree and the loudly snoring Kaito his pain seemed to turn into pure horror.  
"Oh damn it! Hell!" he exclaimed, "did we really...?"  
"I'm afraid so", Kiyoteru's voice sounded miserable to say the least.  
"Bloody hell!" Gakupo muttered, "Hio is going to kill me!"  
With an unbearable fear Kiyoteru placed his hand inside his coat-pocket, slowly, painfully slowly picking up the black device.  
Oh no! 6 missed calls from Luka and 3 texts, one which said 'hope nothing's happened to you :(' which was an extreme amount of concern considering as it was Luka they were talking about.  
"Oh damn it! Noooo!" Gakupo called out from where he sat, holding his cellphone away from him as though it been a toxic plant, "double rainbow? Seriously Gakupo?"  
"Double rainbow?" all of a sudden Kaito sat up, eyes wide-opened and filled with excitement, "where?"  
"Only in your imagination, unfortunately", Gakupo muttered, as he pointed towards the white tree, "do you know how we ended up here?"  
Kaito's eyes widened possibly twice as much before his facial expression as well turned into pure horror.  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed, eyeglasses falling to the ground, "we must dispose of this bag quickly because if Mei-chan finds out..."  
"Finds out what?"  
The three men stiffened immediately as they heard the feminine hiss behind them. As they slowly, painfully slowly turned around they were met with none other than Meiko, the one and only dressed in a signature red coat and a look in her brown eyes that could turn Hawaii into an ice-town.  
"Well errhm... well", Kiyoteru started unable to former proper words.  
"Oh... Errr... Mei-chan", Kaito smiled stupidly, a forced laugh coming out of his mouth, "I didn't think you'd come here so early".  
"Really?" Meiko's practically annihilating gaze was directed at her fiancé, "so you'd say that 6 in the morning is early then?"  
"Well errhm...", Kaito was almost literally sweating, "well... morning is early so... and look sweets, I know that this looks bad and everything. But I can explain I... it's not as bad as it looks like".  
"Really?" Meiko's eyes narrowed, "because what 'it looks like' is that you in the midst of your double-rainbow high put on Kiyoteru's glasses, upside down may I add", she snapped as she approached the blue-haired man.  
"Oh", Kaito frowned thoughtfully, "so that's why I see everything so strangely".  
"And why I don't see anything at all", Kiyoteru muttered.  
None of them had any time speculating further on that though because Meiko had snatched Kiyoteru's glasses away from Kaito and was currently looking directly at the teacher.  
"Please be careful with those they're...", he started.  
But he didn't have time to finish the sentence before the glasses came flying at him like a projectile, landing straight in front of his feet.  
"...fragile", he ended in a miserable voice as he watched the by now completely crushed glass.  
But Meiko ignored him as she now directed her venomous gaze straight at Gakupo.  
"And that Gakupo in some spur of the moment decided to throw away both his coat and his shoes", she continued, "perhaps as some kind of sacrifice to the gnomes in exchange for the treasure at the end of the rainbow".  
Gakupo and Kiyoteru looked back at the furious woman in a mixture of shame and terror but Kaito however had an absent-minded almost dreamlike expression on his face.  
"Maybe", he said in a voice that seemed as far away as the end of the rainbow they'd just spoken of, "that kind of thing would do the trick. But I'd prefer it if I didn't have to give away my sca..."  
Not a good move. Kiyoteru watched on in silent terror as Meiko directed the glare of a thousand daggers towards the blue haired man.  
"If you want to you can try to find out", she said in a calm that contrasted the fury in her eyes in an almost absurd manner, "go by rainbow if you want but personally I'm going home by car".  
Without another word she turned her back on the three men the sound of her heels filling the air in an almost horror-movie like manner. Kaito's eyes widened, a shocked and instants after mortified expression on his face.  
"No!" he called out, "Mei-chan I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."  
Kiyoteru watched in silence as Kaito in a painful effort rose to his feet, unsteadily stumbling after his furious fiancée. A few falls from the blue haired man before the brunette turned around muttering something unhearable as she turned around and helped her man to his feet.  
"Pew!" Gakupo stretched his arms to his sides pure relief reflected in his grey eyes as the couple was out of sight, "I'm really glad that wasn't u...."  
But said relief didn't last for long as the black suit flew through the air, hitting him straight in the face.  
"Here's your stupid suit!" the angry tenor voice split the air.  
Kiyoteru cringed as the second article of clothing flew through the air, missing the samurai's head only by a centimeter.  
Kiyoteru followed the samurai's wide-eyed stare as it fixated on the slender black clad figure running towards them.  
"And there's your stupid shoe!" Hio screamed as he glared at his boyfriend.  
Kiyoteru watched practically paralyzed as the scene unfolded before them. He had never even been capable of imagining Hio's aim being this good and above all he'd never even been capable of imagining Hio this angry. Usually the blond was a ray of sunshine with a huge smile on his face and brown eyes that only expressed good will. But now however he was more like a ray of deadly laser with eyes which were more red than brown and currently settled on annihilating anything in their path. Needless to say Kiyoteru was glad that it wasn't his KATANA that Gakupo had dropped in the forrest.  
"You jerk!" Hio called out, "I call you over and over and once I finally get a reply it's a completely idiotic incomprehensible text about some double rainbow and a picture of Kaito standing with his leg in the air like the biggest moron of the century. You promised me, didn't you?"  
Alcohol yes, Kiyoteru thought to himself, not mushrooms but seeing as he didn't feel like having the deadly red laser beams directed at himself he kept his mouth shut.  
"Oh, Hio sweetie. I'm so sorry", Gakupo looked back at his boyfriend with a gaze that made him look like a kicked puppy, "I really didn't mean for it to..."  
"But it did!" Hio snapped, "I'm sorry but I just can't see the incredible difficulty in NOT opening a bag full of mind-altering drugs".  
"I'm sorry", Gakupo said in a low voice, head hanging down and gaze directed at his white currently unprotected socks, "I swear. It was just a one-time..."  
"Whatever!" Hio interrupted, voice nothing but a snort as he turned his head away from the two men, "put on your stupid suit and shoes and come along or sit here and keep counting double-rainbows or what do I know, how many mushrooms are left in that bag because I've got about two hours left to sleep before work tomorrow".  
"Sure", Gakupo frowned as he looked at the object which nearly hit him in the head an instant ago, "but there's only one of them. I mean... the shoes".  
"That's because you lost the other one in the forrest, genius", Hio's muttered as he sent his boyfriend a dark look.  
"I can't argue with you on that", Gakupo gave a deep sigh as he looked regretfully at his boyfriend, "because I probably did. But could you please...", he looked pleadingly at the furious blond, "let me use your shoulder as support?"  
Hio looked at him quietly, nose upturned.  
"Nope", he said, "it's your fault you lost it so you can face the consequences yourself".  
Without another word the blond turned around, with loud steps leaving the scene.  
"But I haven't even...", Gakupo looked after his boyfriend with wide eyes as he held the shoe in his hand, "... put the shoe on. Good luck!" he said in a low voice as he turned his gaze towards Kiyoteru, "see you tomorrow".  
With a movement that looked extremely painful Gakupo put on his only shoe, and in a move that seemed even more painful started jumping after his boyfriend on one leg. While Kiyoteru had to say he was impressed by the man's surprising amount of balance he wasn't surprised when Gakupo had to put his leg down and rather clumsily run out of the park.  
While Kiyoteru was really glad that he wasn't Kaito right now he wondered if he wasn't even gladder that he wasn't Gakupo. Hio seriously wasn't as sweet as he looked, and Kiyoteru had no problems believing that walking the entire way home in only one shoe would be the least of Gakupo's problems the following day. Speaking of which... Kiyoteru really did not look forwards to seeing Luka's reaction. Sure, Luka usually wasn't the worrying kind but such a fatal mishap as this one could have Kagamine Len yell until his shout reached China.  
But Kiyoteru didn't have to wonder for long for he could se the figure with the long pink hair and white coat walking towards him. His girlfriend was walking slowly, frighteningly slowly almost like the main-villain in a horror-movie and he could only speculate on what horrible fate awaited him. The fact that her hair partly hid her face gave her an almost 'the ring'-like appearance, and the white fabric of her coat moving in the air almost looked like a ghostly extremity.  
The minutes felt eternal as she finally reached him and painfully slowly sat down next to him. As he at last met those lovely grey eyes the silence was almost painful until she...  
...laughed. Laughed! Laughed so hard she nearly lost her footing.  
Kiyoteru's eyes widened as he starred at his girlfriend.  
Luka had the broadest smile on her face and her eyes sparkled as though she was watching the funniest slap-stick comedy ever as she bent forwards, shoulders moving violently with her laughter.  
"I can't believe it", she managed to squeeze out between the giggles, "I can't believe it'd be you of all people. It seemed someone had a certain hidden desire for the other side after all".  
Kiyoteru starred at his girlfriend, mouth and eyes wide-open. Wasn't she going to yell at him and to quote Hio tell him to 'put on his stupid glasses and go home'?  
"Trust me!" Luka held up a meaningful index finger, a gleeful smile on her face, "you are going to hear this for a long time to come".  
He wouldn't want to be Kaito Kiyoteru decided in that very moment and even less so Gakupo, but above all he truly didn't want to be himself right now because 'I told you so'-Luka was worse than any flying shoes in the world.


	2. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here you have it. The second half of this story. While it still has its elements of humor left this chapter focuses more on the relationships and trust-aspects between the 3 couples so some parts are I guess almost a little to serious in comparison to the rest but overall this is a feel-good chapter so I hope it is to your liking :). 
> 
> And oh, much as I tried it seems the GakuHio parts got more attention compared to the others which I really apologize for but I guess we all have soft spots for our OTPs after all xD.

"Not a single word other than please take out the trashes before you leave", Kaito said as he looked down at the table.

Him, Gakupo and Kiyoteru were taking a well-needed coffee-break after work after an energy-draining day. Taking care of students and clients when suffering from a heavy head ache and insomnia combined with the sour mood of angry significant others was an almost inhuman task and Kiyoteru felt beyond grateful now that all he had to put up with so far was Luka's 'I told you so'-grin.

"Ah", Gakupo nodded, "silent treatment?" he muttered, "at least 'please take out the trashes' is something. Spending the morning with Akita Neru has been nerv-wrecking to say the least".

Kiyoteru starred at the purple haired man. When you compared someone or even something, even a frozen lake to Akita Neru something was definitely wrong. Beyond terribly wrong. Kiyoteru very much doubted that this girl had any feelings that went beyond her cellphone and if she indeed was capable of smiling, those muscles at the corners of her lips probably had so little exercise that said smile would drop within a second. If Kiyoteru seriously had to spend one morning in his life with her he wasn't sure if he'd ever manage to rinse himself clean of the dark rank energy that emanated from her entire being.

"Really?" Kaito's eyes widened, a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah", Gakupo sighed, "Hio has ignored me the entire morning in favor of that cellphone he doesn't even like and whenever he looks at me it's as though I've just skinny-dipped in a public pool".

Kaito and Kiyoteru exchanged a silent gaze. Kiyoteru may not know Gakupo's boyfriend all that well but he knew him well enough from all the things Gakupo had told him to know that Hio was practically allergic to the whole skinny-dipping thing as it was so if he further more mentioned a public pool...

"Oh dear!" Kaito let out a low whistle, frown getting even heavier, "someone's really not happy with you".

"No need to tell me", Gakupo sighed, "this evening is going to be the longest one in my life".

"Mine to", Kaito gave a possibly even louder sigh, a miserable expression on his otherwise so radiant face, "Mei-chan's already told me that she's cooking carrot-gratin for dinner".

Kiyoteru drew a deep breath. If there was anything Kaito hated it was gratin and if it was anything he possibly hated more than gratin it was carrot and if there was possibly anything he hated more than gratin and carrot it would be a combination of both.

"Damn", Gakupo let out a low whistle, "someone's really not happy with you".

"No need, to tell me twice", Kaito sighed, "that. And she's told me that she's moved the ice-cream and she won't tell me where".

"Oh", Gakupo looked at his friend, eyes wide open and a frown on his face.

"Yup", Kaito nodded.

As the company fell silent Kiyoteru couldn't help but think that having someone make fun of you for an unlimited amount of time was way better than living with another version of Akita Neru or have a significant other who apparently tried to poison you.

"What's up?" The three men turned around as they heard the familiar deep voice. The oldest Shion-brother Akaito was standing on Kiyoteru's side of the table, hand raised in a casual wave.

"Terrible", Kaito hung down with his head.

"Why?" Akaito frowned slightly.

Gakupo looked up at the red head with badly hidden thoughts of murder.

"If you must know", he muttered, "we made the dumbest mistake of our lives and now our partners hates us".

"Huh?" Akaito raised an eyebrow seemingly not bugged in the slightest by the samurai's hostile attitude.

"Yeah", Kaito gave his older brother a miserable look, "you're totally going to laugh but we..."

Akaito's eyes widened slightly, one of his eyebrows raised before he sat down next to the blue-haired man, once again seemingly not bothered in the slightest by the fact that Gakupo sent him looks that if looks could kill would have made him self-combust 50 times over by now.

"Now you have to tell me", an amused half smile on the older Shion brother's face.

"Well...", Kaito started hesitantly, "we really didn't plan to but we..."

"We..?" Akaito gave his brother a teasing smile.

"We...", Kaito gazed helplessly at his friends for support.

"Kind of got high on a shitload of magic mushrooms!" Gakupo snapped all of a sudden, grey eyes glaring murderously at Akaito, "you happy?"

Kiyoteru starred at Gakupo in silence. It wasn't often Gakupo used curse words since his traditional background made a point of behaving with dignity even when on a massive killingspree so if he used words like 'shitload' he had indeed been provoked 'a huge fucking lot' to follow the spirit of bad language.

Akaito's eyes widened.

"What?" he starred at the samurai as though he'd just said that dragons existed.

Gakupo's gaze was practically annihilating as he looked back at the other man. "I said we got high on a shitload of...", Gakupo started.

"Yeah", Akaito frowned, "I heard that but I just meant... really? The 3 of you?" he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah", Kaito said in a distraught voice, blue eyes looking melancholically at his coffee-cup, "the 3 of us".

Akaito sat quietly as he looked at the 3 men one after one, as though he was trying to determine if they were actually them or some kind of mysterious clones from another dimension.

"Well, I'll be damned!" the red-haired man's face split up into a wide smirk, "and here I thought _I'd_ experienced everything".

"I bet you have", Gakupo said with a look that made Kiyoteru REALLY glad that there were no sharp objects around, "you've probably tested every damn drug in existence by now so you shouldn't be one to talk".

"And I'm not _talking_ ", Akaito shrugged his shoulders once again completely unaffected by the samurai's murderous intentions, "I wouldn't say that I've tried aaaall drugs in existence but well... most certainly more than you. Anyway, so I'm guessing your better halves all put a prize on your heads by now".

"Even worse", Kaito gave his brother a forlorn look, "she's making carrot-gratin for dinner and has stashed away all the ice-cream".

"And Hio?" Akaito raised an eyebrow as his gaze turned towards the samurai, "I can't imagine him letting you get away unscathed".

"Not that I want to make your day or anything", Gakupo muttered as his gaze practically burnt holes through the red-haired man, "but as of current he loves even that cellphone he constantly complains about more than me".

Kiyoteru frowned as he looked between the two men. Whatever the deal was between these two he had no idea and most certainly didn't want to know either but it'd be really nice if they took their pissing-contest, in lack of a better word elsewhere.

"And Luka?" Akaito's voice interrupted Kiyoteru's thoughts, "does she want to chew your head off?"

"Oh", Kiyoteru's eyes widened as he tried to come up with an appropriate answer.

Luka didn't really seem to feel like chewing his head off at all even though she practically chewed his pride into pieces with her smirks and untold 'I told you so's` but for the sake of sympathy it might not be something he wanted to say in front of Kaito and Gakupo.

"Oh", he said, attempting his very best to sound convincing, "she's really mad. Absolutely furious and she says that...", Kiyoteru stopped as he tried to think up a suitable lie, "in any case, she's just... really, really mad".

"Lucky you".

"What?" Kaito's voice was a high-pitched squeak as they all starred at the oldest Shion-brother.

"Lucky you", Akaito repeated again, a dead serious expression on his face, "the fact that they're obviously pissed proves that they care about you. If it was Neru she'd simply say 'smart move, genius' and go back to playing with her cellphone", the red haired man drew a resigned sigh, "you have no idea how lucky you are to be with people who actually gives a damn about what happens to you".

The expression on the red haired man´s face at that last sentence looked so dejected and worn that Kiyoteru almost felt bad for him. If he hadn't all of a sudden felt more bad for himself...

So Luka had laughed at him? Luka had LAUGHED at him!!! What was that telling him? That she didn't actually...

"Don't look so surprised guys", Akaito raised an eyebrow, "if they didn't care they wouldn't bother giving you any silent treatment to begin with".

"Um, yeah...", Kiyoteru nodded, a smile plastered to his face as he looked at the watch on his arm, in an expression that he hoped was at least relatively convincing, "oops, look at the time! Class is starting in 10 minutes". Without bothering to wait for any replies Kiyoteru rose from his chair and started running towards well... any other direction than here.

 

                                                                                                           _._

 

 

"So you aren't mad?" Meiko looked skeptically at her friend from the other side of the table. Meiko and Luka were taking a well-needed coffee-break after an energy-draining day. Taking care of students and clients with a combination of insomnia and an incurable rage with your partner was an inhuman task and Luka was beyond grateful that all she had to deal with this morning was an endless amount of self-satisfaction over the fact that her boyfriend for once got to eat his own words.

"Nope", Luka smiled as she leaned back on her seat, taking another sip of her bubble-tea.

"Not even a little bit?" Meiko frowned as she examined her friend's face closely. "Not at all", Luka stated carelessly.

"But he just took an heavy amount of drugs from a stranger and ran into the park!" Meiko exclaimed, "anything could have happened".

"But it didn't", Luka smiled calmly, "and now I just know that he disliked it enough never to do it again", she took another sip of her bubble tea, "I'm sure it's the same with Kaito".

"I certainly hope so", Meiko muttered, a dark look on her face as she reached for her tea, "if carrot-gratin doesn't make a statement I don't know what will?"

"Carrot-gratin?" Luka raised an eyebrow, "you don't think you're being a _little_ harsh now?"

"Nope", Meiko said matter of factually nose turned up, "if anything I'm being very reasonable. He hates carrot-gratin and I hate the fact that he got high last night", she shrugged her shoulders, "so it's all very fair. And just let me say that I'm hoping to only have to cook carrot-gratin once in my life".

"Oh trust me!" Luka made an ugly face, "you'll definitely only cook that once".

"I sure hope so", Meiko sighed, pausing for an instant as she looked into her tea-cup, "because it's a very hard dish to cook and furthermore...", now it was Meiko's turn to make a nauseous face, "it really tastes atrocious".

Another few minutes of silence as the two women looked at each. Just a slight tug at the corner of their mouths and then an unstoppable laughter escaped their lips.

                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                   _._

 

 

"So do you think we'll survive the day?" Gakupo had a gloomy look on his face as he looked over the green grass where he, Kiyoteru and Kaito had been running amok this night.

Kaito sighed.

"Well, apparently Mei-chan is trying to poison me", a most dejected expression on his face, "so please only remember the happy times when you think of me".

It had gone a few hours since their coffee-break and while Kiyoteru had long ago gone home Kaito and Gakupo's growing anxiety had ironically driven them to the place where it all actually started.

"Well, at the very least you'll die engaged", Gakupo muttered, "on my grave-stone it's going to say Kamui Gakupo 1990-2015 dumped over malfunctioning cellphone by boyfriend".

"Oh, no!" Kaito smiled carelessly, "Hio loves you! If you apologize properly and simply... let him be pissed off for a while I'm sure he'll come around". "Perhaps", Gakupo sighed, "I wouldn't bet on it though".

"Pfft!" Kaito snorted, "Hio; gets mad like no one else. Forgives like no one else. He's just like my brother Kikaito in that sense very intense in his emotions and I'm sure that he'll forgive you just as quickly as he got mad at you in the first place."

"Truly hope so", Gakupo mumbled as he looked ahead of him.

The two sat quietly for a minute pondering over their respective misfortunes before two blond figures walked their direction. One with her signature mischievous smile and the other with a more reserved one. Kaito and Gakupo immediately pasted the most carefree expressions they could come up with to their faces as the Kagamine-twins came walking towards them.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun!" Kaito grinned broadly as he looked up at the small figures, "wonderful weather we have, don't you think?"

"Hey", Gakupo greeted the twins with a nod and a soft smile of his own.

"Yes it is", Len smiled politely, "Kaito onii-chan, Gakupo onii-chan. Spring at its best".

"Gakupo onii-chan", the younger Kagamine-twin approached the purple-haired man with a smirk, a black object in her hand, "is this yours?"

Gakupo's eyes widened as he looked at the black shoe.

"Yeah it is", he said, "thanks. Where did you find that?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders as she reached over the retrieved object.

"Someone had buried it in the forrest", she said, "I have no idea who because I am the only one I know who would ever get such an idea because it wasn't me. This time", she added with a ingenious blink.

"As much as I'd like my sister to finally face the consequences of her behavior I can promise you that it wasn't", Len replied with a frown, "she's been in school all day".

But Gakupo didn't really listen. Damn it! Exactly what had he been doing in the forrest this night? He must have taken a lot more of that rubbish than he remembered.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he thought out loud, "how could I have...?"

"Have what?" Rin looked at the purple-haired man with a smirk, "offered your fancy label-shoe as sacrifice for a pair of fugly slippers".

"Rin", Len hissed as he gave his sister reproaching look.

But she was right! The slippers Gakupo wore couldn't be described by any other word than 'fugly'. Old and torn with unmovable stains and in a tone that practically yelled "I'm baby blue!".

While Gakupo couldn't do anything other than agree with Rin's statement they were unfortunately the only other pair he had that weren't made for extremely cold and bad weather and he now bitterly regretted not being the type of person to prioritize shoes. And who knew? Considering all the other things they'd apparently done last night maybe it wasn't so difficult to believe that he'd offered his shoe as sacrifice for whatever ridiculous purpose.

"Have let his brother get away with such a thing". Gakupo was awoken from his thoughts by Kaito replying in his place, a ridiculously large smile pasted to his face.

"What brother?" Rin frowned.

"Well...", Kaito looked nearly questioningly at Gakupo, "his younger brother who...", he frowned hesitantly, " tried to impersonate him?"

"Yeah", Gakupo nodded despite of the fact that he knew how dumb it was going to sound, "he ran into the forrest with my shoes and suit and well...", he shrugged his shoulders.

Rin grinned teasingly.

"So that's why you had to jump all the way home on one leg?"

"What?" Gakupo's voice almost went up in falsetto.

"Yeah", the younger Kagamine twin said calmly, "me and Len saw you outside our window last night. Why didn't Hio help you out?"

"Err...", Gakupo was too shocked to come up with an explanation. Damn it! How was he going to save this one?

"Because he had a backache", Kaito filled in again, that ridiculously exaggerated smile on his face, "so he isn't allowed to make any bigger physical efforts".

"Mhm", Rin smirked, "sure, whatever you say. Anyway", she shrugged her shoulders, "we have to get going or mum is going to personally come here and drag us home."

The older twin who looked as though he was about to sink 50 meters under ground smiled excusingly at the two men.

"Yeah", he said, "I'm afraid so. Well... have a nice evening". "Same to you", Kaito gave a laugh that definitely didn't sound altogether natural, "we'll see each other tomorrow".

"Bye bye!" Rin waved her hand casually, "and Gakupo onii-chan", her gaze lingered on the purple haired man's as she lowered her voice, "be careful with Hio-chan's back now", her face immediately split up in a teasing grin as she broke into a series of unstoppable giggles.

As Rin ran away in what seemed like the fastest sprint in history her brother looked apologetically at the samurai.

"Sorry", he mimed.

"No problem", Gakupo mimed back a kind smile on his face.

Len gave a quick nod as he as well turned around to catch up with his loudly laughing sister.

"Damn!" Kaito exclaimed as the twins were out of sight, a heavy frown on his face, "did he really make you walk all the way home with just that one shoe?"

"Yup", Gakupo sighed as he looked resignedly at the ground, "the entire 2 kilometers".

The two sat quietly for a moment before Kaito finally spoke again.

"I never thought I'd say this", he said, "but all of a sudden carrot-gratin doesn't sound so bad".

 

                                                                                                         _._

 

 

"What more should I do?" Hio exclaimed as he looked between his two best friends with a troubled expression on his face, "I don't know if he gets it".

"Well", Maika shrugged her shoulders, "nothing says 'you totally, undeniably and superiorly sucks' like nearly throwing a shoe at someone's face, force them to jump all the way home on one leg and then ignore them the entire morning", she said matter of factually.

"Yeah", Roro said, not taking his eyes off the red game-boy in his hands, "I guess I would kinda figure I sucked if someone forced me to jump home in the very same shoe they threw at me".

Hio was taking a well-needed 1 hour-break to rant to his friends about his stupid boyfriend who totally, undeniably and superiorly sucked after an energy-draining day filled with headaches, insomnia and well... anger with his stupid boyfriend who totally, undeniably and superiorly sucked and if anyone asked, yes selling video-games to obnoxious kids had been an inhuman task and yes he may have purposely insulted them and said something in style with 'oh, your Sega isn't working, wow!!! We're all gonna die', made one of them run out crying and may or may not have gotten a warning from his boss.

"Yeah", Hio sighed, "but I have to show that I'm pissed off, don't I? I just don't know for how long".

Maika shrugged her shoulders again, not seeming the least troubled by Hio's dilemma.

"Once again", she said, "I think the shoe made all that pretty clear to him. Hey Roro!" she called out to the pink-haired man who now seemed completely absorbed by the virtual world in front of him,

"Are you done soon?" "Just a moment", Roro didn't take his eyes of the small screen of the red game-boy, "just reaching Lavender-town".

"I can hear that", Maika rolled her eyes, "I think half the town can hear that unless you lower the sound but can you please, just please let me have a go for a second or two?"

"Of course", Roro replied though the movements of his fingers made no indication of him stopping anytime soon, "just a mome..." Roro's sentence was cut short by a quickly darkening screen. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Roro's eyes shot open from their half-closed state to glare at the sweetly smiling blond in front of him.

"All that time and effort, Hio!" Maika complained as she glared accusingly at the third member of the company, "how could you?"

Hio shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know", he said calmly, "but somehow I think that my boyfriend doing drugs is a lot more important than putting stuffed animals in basketballs".

"They're not stuffed animals, they're godly...", the white-haired girl started before stopping herself, "okey, so it is still the whole 'how long should I punish Gakupo for sucking so hard'-deal we're speaking of right?" she said unenthusiastically, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what it's been about for the first 45 minutes", Roro raised an eyebrow of his own, "were you seriously expecting anything else?"

"I know", Maika frowned, "that was probably naive of me. In any case Hio", she looked calmly at the blond who now seemed practically ready to shut BOTH his friends into pockey-balls and throw them down a cliff, "he's said he's sorry right?"

"Yes", Hio snorted, the characteristic Hio-pout on his face, "about 40 or so times".

"He probably is", the white-haired girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Mhm!" was Hio's only reply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on!" Maika exclaimed, "the guy is heartbroken. What more should he do to prove he's sorry? Crawl around town?"

"Or simply jump home on the other leg instead", Roro stated calmly.

"But I just don't know", Hio sighed, "this whole thing with being mad at Gakupo. I don't do it very often... I don't really know how to deal with it I guess". "So don't be mad at him then", Maika said carelessly as she shrugged her shoulders for the umpteenth time this day, "it's not as though he usually gives you a lot of reasons to be mad at him anyway".

For a moment the blond looked thoughtfully at his friend, almost for once seeming to reflect on her advice before his gaze immediately turned an entirely different direction.

"Hey Clara!" he called out as he waved at the black haired beauty who was just walking out of the coffee-shop.

"Hi!" the Spanish woman turned around to look at the three youths sitting on the bench, the reluctance reflected in her gaze of practically every normal person who had to deal with Hio on a bad day, "how's it going?"

"Good, mostly I guess", Hio looked thoughtfully at the slightly older woman, "but I have a question I've been thinking about for a while".

"Yeah", Roro gave the woman a knowing look before he said in a low voice, "for an entire 10 hours".

Hio only spent a few seconds on sending his friend the glare of the century before turning towards Clara who had now come to stand beside them.

"Yes?" Clara said with as polite a smile she could manage, "and what is that?"

"Well", Hio started, the same displeased look on his face that had been present the entire day as he once again pulled the story he'd already tortured Roro and Maika with 10 times in a row "to be honest Gakupo's been acting like a completely irresponsible, idiotic and immature jackass last night".

"Okey", Clara nodded but there was already a heavy frown on her face.

"He's been taking mushrooms", Hio continued, "a shitload of mushrooms to be honest and yes, he says he's sorry and he probably is but as you know...", Hio frowned, " I'm not used to being pissed off at him".

As she looked back at him the frown on Clara's forehead seemed to have spread across her entire face and turned it almost into a grimace of horror.

"Yeah, I know!" Hio exclaimed, "isn't that pretty much the most reckless thing ever. That's why", the blond's angry expression quickly turned into a sweet smile, "I wanted to ask you how long you think I should be mad at him".

Clara looked as though she was suffering from the headache of the century as she looked back at the young man.

"I mean", Hio continued with that sparkling smile on his face, "you and Bruno argue all the time, don't you?"

"What?" Clara's silent suffering immediately turned into shock as she glared in disbelief at him.

"Yes", Hio explained calmly, not an indication on his face that anything he said could be taken as offense, "you argue a lot and then you make up again. So maybe you know how to..."

"We don't argue all the time!" Clara protested all of a sudden, cheeks burning red and eyes glaring daggers, "we have...", she stopped herself for a moment, taking a few deep breaths as she looked for words, "... disagreements and that's perfectly normal. Any normal relationship should have proper arguments now and then."

Now it was Hio's turn to stare at the woman in stunned silence as his eyes widened.

"Yes!" Clara snapped out defensively, "it is perfectly normal. And besides", the woman's eyes darkened as she now seemed to speak to herself rather than Hio, "we wouldn't have all these arguments if Bruno actually started acting his age and stopped pulling jokes every time we're about to have a serious conversation or bring in all these CDs that he never listens to anyway", all of a sudden her angry glare turned towards the two other members of the company, "and what are you two looking at? Out of Super Nintendo games?"

"Nothing", Maika smiled dismissevly, hoping that her nervousness didn't shine through, "just trying to take it all in I guess..."

She was well aware that when the usually down to earth Clara managed in working herself into utter and complete rage anyone or anything in her path was as safe as a snowball in hell and she most certainly did not want to be that snowball.

"Well", Hio said out of seemingly nowhere, an unusually forced smile on his face, "I think I should be going now. Oliver is probably alone and well... nice meeting you".

And as Hio turned his back to flee the scene Maika thought of all the creative ways in which you could make someone's death look like an accident.

"So", she turned towards the furious woman with a possibly even more forced smile on her face than the stupid blond who may or may not be on her death-list right now, "do you play Pokemon?"

 

                                                                                                         _._

 

 

Kaito looked in silence at the horrible sight on his plate. They had sat at the table for nearly an hour and so far he hadn't even managed in finishing half of the brown and orange sludge in front of him. Even though it was absolute horror to look at Kaito couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't half the horror it was looking into the cold brown eyes of the woman in front of him.

Meiko hadn't said a word during the entire dinner and terrified of what would happen if he did nor had Kaito. Nonetheless this silence was getting unbearable so Kaito decided to open his mouth.

"So how was your day?" Kaito already knew the answer but unfortunately it was the only thing he could think of right now which didn't involve him repeating how sorry he was for the umpteenth time today.

"Doable", the answer was short and sharp as her silent furious gaze practically looked through her fiancé.

Kaito didn't expect any longer response but nonetheless he chewed hard on his bottom-lip, stuck in the bad circle he'd put himself into.

Firmly Meiko brought the chopsticks to her mouth but as the food touched her tongue Kaito would be damned if what he saw wasn't a heavy grimace on her face. Deciding however that his survival was far more important than commenting on the obvious the blue haired man decided to for once in a while keep his mouth shut.

Focusing again on his half full plate Kaito tried his hardest not to look as his fiancé took yet another seemingly excruciatingly painful bite of her food but the outright nauseous look on her face turned out all short of impossible to ignore. As Meiko's nose crinkled into an unrecognizable state Kaito couldn't hold back the muffled little sounds coming out of his mouth.

Just as he suspected the small sounds immediately made his fiancée glare daggers his direction and Kaito immediately transformed his giggles into coughs which he hoped were convincing enough to help him escape becoming an ingredient in the next gruesome meal she cooked.

But as yet another bite turned her face into something frighteningly similar to a raisin Kaito could not contain himself any longer and the laughter he'd so desperately struggled to hold in flew out all over the place. It didn't matter how much Kaito tried to tell himself that staying alive was at least kinda important because somehow the furious offended look only seemed to contribute even more to the absurdity of the situation.

"What!" Meiko snapped finally, a look on her face which said that she'd blow smoke through her nostrils anytime.

Kaito had really wished he could say 'nothing' and explain the whole thing away with that he was in fact laughing at something silly the Kagamine-twins did today or some silly joke the guys at work told him but instead he couldn't say anything and every little syllable coming out of his mouth was at once choked by his traitorous laugh.

"You really don't like it", he said as he finally managed to form actual words, "you really don't like carrot gratin either".

As expected Meiko's glare only intensified as she fixated him with her dark eyes but somehow the glare wasn't as convincing as before. A moment that would have been silent agony to Kaito had he not been so absorbed by the absurdity of the situation before it tugged at the corners of his fiancées lips. Without having known how it happened Kaito watched the dark haired beauty break down in front of him, tears in her eyes and shoulders violently shaking with her laughter. The couple sat there for a while, no words needed as they released the tension of about 16 hours.

"Why would you do that?" Kaito smiled amusedly as they'd calmed down, "you're basically not only punishing me but yourself".

The glare was back on Meiko's face but was only a half hearted replica of what it'd once been.

"That's exactly how mad I was at you for what happened last night", she said.

"So mad that you were prepared to sacrifice your own wellbeing in the process of punishing me?" Kaito's smile turned into a full grin.

"Yes!" Meiko snapped definsively, "so?"

Kaito looked at her in silence for a while unreadable look on his face before speaking again.

"So basically you're saying that making sure I don't repeat the same mistake again was important enough to torture yourself with a meal you hate", he said.

"So?"

"Basically you're saying that you care more about my wellbeing than your own tastebuds".

Kaito could see that all familiar blush on his fiancées face and that growing fury in her eyes before she finally sighed something closely resembling a smile on her face.

"Yeah, something like that", she said.

Kaito smiled gently as he looked back at her. He guessed he'd somewhat suspected it the entire time but nonetheless he never got tired of hearing it. His fiancée was truly the best.

"You know what, darling?" he said as he met that now surprisingly gentle gaze, "as a compensation for not only being a complete jackass last night but also indirectly forcing you to spend hours on a dish you don't even like I'm treating you to dinner tonight".

Meiko sighed from her now full smile. "Sounds good", she said as she looked down at her plate, a nauseated expression on her face, "because I'm certainly never eating this again".

Kaito laughed softly.

"So where do you want to go?" he said.

"Surprise me", Meiko shrugged her shoulders, "one condition though", she gave her fiancé a warning glance, "no mushrooms".

"Okey", Kaito raised an eyebrow, "I admit I had that one coming but you've got it", he chuckled, "no mushrooms ever again".

"Let's not generalize though", Meiko interjected with a frown, "I use them a lot in my cooking so..."

"Yeah", Kaito waved his hands dissmissively, "just the magic ones. I know", he smiled as he placed he rose from his chair, "now, let's go before we starve to death".

He had a joke somewhere in the back of his mind about brownies for dessert but decided not to push his luck because after all there was still plenty of carrot gratin left.

 

                                                                                                    _._

 

 

Gakupo sighed as he watched his boyfriend move his fingers over the small iPhone-screen for the umpteenth time this hour. Of course Gakupo had no idea what kind of apps Hio may or may not have downloaded the last ten hours but somehow he figured that they couldn't be so interesting that you couldn't even lift your head ten seconds from whatever digital world you were in to say hi to the person next to you.

Let him get his space, let him be pissed off for a while and he'll come around Kaito had said but somehow despite of knowing he was in the wrong Gakupo couldn't help but loose his patience a little bit more with every little move those slender fingers made.

"Look, unless you didn't simply body-swap with Akita Neru overnight we both know why you've just buried your head inside that thing you claim to hate so much", he said finally.

Or at least he hoped that was the reason because of two evils, spending an unlimited amount of time with a pissed off boyfriend was far better than being stuck with one of the grumpiest most nonchalant and cold people in existence and even worse... Neru being with Gakupo would mean Hio being with Akaito and the only thing worse than leaving Hio's BODY in Akaito's care would be leaving Hio's SOUL in Akaito's care since Gakupo knew how hard the oldest Shion brother had fallen for it not all that long ago.

Hio's reaction was however impossible to read since he still sat with his head deeply buried in his phone but Gakupo was just getting started.

"You have every right to be mad at me", the purple haired man said, "and I don't think even the biggest idiot on the planet could miss the fact that you are, but seriously if you're going to ignore me instead of letting that annoyance out then maybe... I should simply let _myself_ out until you're actually ready to talk", Gakupo drew a deep breath as he let out the last sentence.

He knew how that line could be interpreted and that the reaction in most cases was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs, which pretty much was exactly why he spoke it right now. Just as he'd suspected the reaction was instant and from having been buried in his cellphone-screen the now crimson eyes shot up glaring at the purple haired man with an intensity that would have made any normal person run for their life.

"Wait, let me get this straight", the blond said, "you're the one who's behaved like a complete irresponsible, brainless jackass and yet you're the one who's threatening to break up with ME".

Usually Gakupo would have instantly explained what he meant in order not to bruise up his sensitive boyfriend but right now he simply gave a calm yet gentle smile.

"Good", he said, "now we're finally getting somewhere".

"Getting somewhere?" Hio snapped and the look he gave Gakupo somehow made the samurai very happy that no katanas were nearby and somehow regret that he ever taught his boyfriend how to use them, "so you're calling you standing here and smiling like an idiot 'getting somewhere'?

Have you any idea how bloody worried I was when you didn't respond and then after hours and hours of trying to get through to you sends me that fucking stupid picture of Kaito walking on a non-existent rainbow and a text that looks as if it could be written by Gumi's little brother. Gachapoid or whatever his face is?"

Gakupo looked quietly over his boyfriend's face. He usually hated seeing that expression, the one that witnessed of enormous hurt, distress and anger and yet in this moment it made him so happy his heart could break because in this moment he understood exactly how fortunate he was.

"And why the hell are you smiling for?" Hio's accusing glare could have burnt holes through Gakupo's chest and yet all he could see was that adorable red color on his boyfriend's cheeks, "do you think me worrying myself to death is funny?"

"No", Gakupo said softly, smile giving no sign of disappearing, "I think it's sweet".

"Sweet?" Hio snapped but his eyes were wide open, "do you think it's sweet tha..."

"Yes", Gakupo continued as he looked straight into that adorable now more confused than angry face, "I think that it's sweet that you called me about 20 times, ran all the way from Maika's place to get me at 3 o'clock in the morning and then went through such a huge trouble to show how angry you were".

"Wait", Hio frowned heavily, the anger seemingly almost completely vanished in favor of confusion, "you find me throwing jackets and shoes at you and not talking to you for the entire day... sweet?"

Gakupo chuckled.

"Strangely enough yes", he said, "it just shows how worried you were and how much you care", he looked at his boyfriend seriously, "that doesn't mean I like worrying you though and somewhere deep inside you know that I'll never do this again".

Hio looked at him quietly, his auburn gaze seemingly examining every corner of his boyfriend's mind before the frown finally disappeared entirely.

"I know", he said finally, "I just felt I needed to make well... a statement?", the blond frowned as though he had the hardest time of the century finding the right words, "you know... just like Maika said you don't give me a reason to be pissed at you all that often and I guess...", he sighed, "that once it happens I don't really know how to go about it".

"I know", Gakupo said, a thoughtful look on his face, "I guess none of us are all that good at the whole 'being pissed at each other'-thing. I'm really sorry you even had to go there though", the expression on the purple haired man's face was possibly twice as remorseful as yesterday, "you deserve a trustworthy boyfriend".

"But I have one", all of a sudden there was a gentle smile on Hio's face, "he can be a bit of a jackass and kinda slow at times but overall he's quite decent".

Without having known how it happened Gakupo found Hio somehow magically transported from the couch to his arms, head buried comfortably in the nape of his neck. They stood there in silence for a while, Hio's head buried in Gakupo's chest, Gakupo's head buried in Hio's soft blond hair.

"I'm sorry to", Hio said after a while, as finally looked up at his boyfriend.

"For what?" Gakupo raised his eyebrows, "I'm the one who should be sorry".

"For burying your shoe in the midst of the forest", a serious expression on the youthful face, "I know it was your only good pair".

Gakupo's eyes widened as he starred at the man in his arms. "That was you?"

"Yeah", Hio looked down at the ground as though it´d be a very safe place to escape climb into.

Just a moment of complete and utter shock as Gakupo laughed, the longest laugh he'd laughed in months.

"I should have known", he gave his boyfriend a warm smile, "only you", he lowered his voice as his eyes lingered on the sparkling auburn ones, "only you".

Hio's eyes seemed to double in size as he looked into the grey in front of him, an adorable expression of confusion in his young face.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment", he said.

"A compliment", Gakupo placed a gentle hand under his boyfriend's chin.

"It damn well better be", Hio muttered, a half hearted attempt at a glare directed at the samurai, "or I'll hide the other one to".

Another moment until even that glare vanished and the couple met each other's eyes. An even shorter moment before another wave of laughter broke out this time lingering far longer than the former. Yes only Hio, only Hio...

                                       

                                                                                                      _._

 

"You laughed!" Kiyoteru repeated for the fifth time this evening as he starred ahead of him with an offended expression on his face.

Luka sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. When he was in that mood there was no getting through to him and he'd been in thaaaat mood ever since he got home 3 hours ago. She couldn't believe she actually was in this situation. Kiyoteru was the one who had made a fool of himself last night, wasn't he? And yet she was made the villain.

Oh yes, she could admit she'd went a little overboard with her smugness this morning but seriously, what was an 'I told you so'-smirk to swallowing an unknown amount of mind-altering drugs? Besides, to her defense it had actually been funny. Absurdly funny.

"We've been through this", she said patiently, "considering how much you were condemning even young teenagers for doing the same thing it served you quite right".

"Hmph!" the brown haired man snorted as he put his nose in the air, "so if I despite of having told people how dangerous getting to close the lion-cage at the ZOO is somehow managed to fall in all you'd say is 'serves you right'?"

"No darling", Luka sighed again, "that was really not what I..."

"Yeah, that is hilarious", Kiyoteru's voice rose in pitch as he made a probably very unintentionally funny face, "absolutely hilarious. Kiyoteru warned everyone of jumping into the lion-pit and now he's being eaten alive. Very funny", his voice somehow also manages to increase in speed as he spoke, almost making him sound like some American cartoon, "that is really high-quality entertainment, that is..."

Despite of her best efforts Luka found herself unable to hold back another laugh. That high voice, that tensed face, the upturned nose... No, him getting eaten by lions would definitely not be quality entertainment but him speaking of it in this manner definitely was. It was just such a typical Kiyoteru-thing to do and unfortunately typical Kiyoteru-things were really hard to take seriously even in such a serious subject as this one.

"Oh, so you agree!" he snapped as he looked back at her, a highly offended expression on his face, "you agree that would be quality entertainment".

Luka didn't but she unfortunately realized that the even louder laugh that came out of her mouth must have only further spurred her boyfriend's suspiciousness.

"Oh, that is just nice", Kiyoteru snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, demonstratively turning his back on his girlfriend.

As suspected this brought a few other giggles out of Luka who couldn't get passed how absurd this situation was but as a few other moments passed she placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"You know I wouldn't", she said softly, "it's just... the way you speak about these things", even though she knew he couldn't see it there was a tender smile on her face, "if you were me you'd be laughing to. You're just making this situation even more absurd than it already is".

A few moments of silence before Kiyoteru spoke again.

"And how is it absurd?" he muttered.

"For starters of course the fact that  _you_ of all people tried magic mushrooms", Luka struggled to hold back the giggle that threatened to break out at the mere memory of the strange event, "and second, _you_ were the one who made a complete fool of yourself and yet I am the one who have to calm you down. I am the one who should be upset am I not?"

"Actually I would have preferred if you had been", Kiyoteru said finally sighing deeply, "and if you'd been upset I would have willingly taken any punishment you'd given me just...", he finally turned around to face his girlfriend, a serious look on his face, "who would laugh at their boyfriend taking mind-altering drugs. What if I'd fallen of a cliff?"

"But you didn't", Luka said calmly, "and since we both know you'll never do it again I think we can afford to laugh it off".

"Who knows?" Kiyoteru snorted as he once again put his nose in the air, "maybe I'll do it again to night?"

"And loose another pair of glasses?" Luka raised a knowing eyebrow, "and feel horrible at work again".

Kiyoteru sat still for a while, nose making no sign of dropping before he finally let out a loud sigh, a resigned expression on his face.

"I guess not", he said.

"Look", Luka looked seriously at her boyfriend, "I'm sorry if I made it seem as though I didn't care but if you already felt terrible about the entire ordeal why not treat it with a bit of humor. We both know you'll never do it again. Besides", she gave another amused smile, "you'd know I'd bring the riffle if you fell into the lion-den".

"Promise?" Kiyoteru looked at her hesitantly, eyes adorably large. 

"Promise", Luka smiled softly, "the biggest, baddest one I could possibly find".

"Okey then, I believe you", Kiyoteru finally dropped his sulking face, "and I guess I have to admit...", a ghost of smile suddenly shaped his mouth, "it was pretty funny after all".

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah", Kiyoteru nodded, "now in the aftermath it is. But the things I saw in the midst of it...", Kiyoteru frowned, "you're right I'll never try that again".

"I can imagine", Luka looked curiously at her boyfriend before smirking, "but if I may ask, what made you lose your glasses?"

"Oh", Kiyoteru finally let out a chuckle, "that is a long story".

"No problem", Luka sat back in the couch as she gave her boyfriend an amused half-smile, "we have time to kill".

"Yeah", Kiyoteru nodded, "it might take a while so let's just order some sushi meanwhile".

And just like that Kiyoteru once again decided that out of him, Kaito and Gakupo he truly was the luckiest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there ya have it. Hope it was to your liking despite of that kinda... a bit... overly sappy GakuHio-part ha ha
> 
> I realize KaiMei got an unfairly small part compared to the others but I guess since I´ve always headcanoned them as having, a very solid relationship I found theirs to be the easiest issue to solve. They are after all engaged in this fic and knows each other well enough to know that this was just a one-time thing. 
> 
> I headcanon both KiyoLuka and GakuHio as very healthy relationships as well but since they haven´t been items for as long trust takes a longer time to build up. 
> 
> In any case hope you enjoy this and stay tuned for my other works. I have a GakuHio and Oliver x Rin-fic coming up soon but I don´t know if it will be this week or next so any fans of these pairings keep your eyes open for that one :) 
> 
> Also, I have some KiyoLuka one-shots in mind but I don´t know unfortunately when I can get those on paper o.O 
> 
> In any case. Thanks for reading and also, sorry to anyone who might not be into them for not warning you about the AkaitoNeru and BrunoClara-ships in the background but since they were only mentioned in a few sentences I found it unnecessary to tag them. Let me know if I should though :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so there you have it. My pathetic attempt at humor xDDDD
> 
> In any case. I have about the same view on drugs as Hio and Meiko so I´m really not encouraging anyone to repeat the mistake of these lovely idiots.  
> I also know that some of the descriptions of the drug-effects in this story may be very inaccurate (I don´t really believe in mass-hallucinations for one :P). I only twisted it up in the name of humor. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed however. Will be writing another chapter of these dorks dealing with the aftermath of their little errhm... mishap xD


End file.
